13_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
House Crasmere
Introduction One of the oldest families within Andaria, House Crasmere has earned a reputation for brutality, wealth and power throughout Evoria. Even though the family possess a great deal of power politically and militarily they usually tend to watch the world pass by, only intervening when something peaks their interest. Although a Crasmere can usually be seen whispering into others ears to ensure that things go the way they want, even some royalty have fallen victim to a Crasmere's deals and bribes. The family itself may seem extremely close, though behind closed doors it is a completely different story. The only true close relationship is usually between the Patriarch and one of their opposite gender siblings, due to the fact that they are tasked with the duty of keeping part of the family pure blooded. A Brief History Founded by the young money lender Edward Crasmere around the time of the first arrivals, House Crasmere have had a role in most if not all Andarian History from the Andarian Uprise and the First Andarian Wars of Conquest all the way to defending against The Five Nation Onslaughts. Though not really serving within the military until the First Andarian Wars of Conquest where they had managed to afford a small army with the ridiculous deals they had made over money with other small business owners, usually causing the other businesses to go bankrupt. ' ' Due to the families bloodthirsty behaviour during First Andarian Wars of Conquest, the family and it's small armies general were recognised for their service and eventually called before The King. Much to the entire family's surprise, this audience was not to do with punishments but to honour and reward the family for their service. The rewards being a few medals, a small castle on the outskirts of the city and a lot of money. Noticing the potentially huge source of income for the family, their Patriarch Alfred Crasmere ordered that all the money be spent on extra soldiers for their army, the families now much larger army continued their service and reaping the rewards up until the end of the conquests. ' ' Not long after the First Andarian Wars of Conquest had finished, the Crasmere family had gained extreme amounts of wealth and had become nobility. The now Lorded Crasmere Patriarch decided to begin expanding the family line into other families and also keeping a part of his own family pure blooded, the purpose being that there would always be a true Crasmere to lead the family when the previous Patriarch had passed. The family continued with their service to their King whenever it was needed, serving as mighty war capable allies as well as good friends to the Royals. As time passed so did Patriarchs, although the family's power and armies kept growing until only House Tyrathian was capable of one upping them. The family now usually lounges around at Crasmere Keep, getting messengers to do their bidding and sometimes hosting large parties for close friends and allies. Notable Members Edward Crasmere: After thieving around from the age of 10, Edward had managed to make himself a substantial amount of money which he decided to spend on whores. During one of his many times at the whore house a friend asked him if he could borrow some money, at that moment Edward had come up with an idea. He was going to arrive home and begin lending money with ridiculous pay back amounts. Upon reaching the age of 18, Edward married a common girl named Rosalia. Edward then continued to expand his family's wealth up until his final week of life.' ' Alfred Crasmere the mad: The man that earned House Crasmere it's bloodthirsty title. Alfred Crasmere the mad or more commonly known to his friends as Mad Fred was one of the first products of inbreeding within the Crasmere family. Unfortunately for him, due to genetics, Alfred was born with psychosis. Causing fires within the city and when he became the age of 16, causing harm to the maid of the family. Aside from his madness, Alfred Crasmere was the man who brought House Crasmere into the spotlight. Since his passing, Alfred has always been seen as a hero to the later Patriarchs of the family. No matter what bloodthirsty acts he committed.' ' Isobel Tyrathian: The first female Patriarch of the Crasmere family. Isobel quickly moved the family to the top of the economic ladder, the explanation for how this happened has been lost over time. Marrying one of the Tyrathian Princess, Isobel also began the long lasting relationship between House Crasmere and Tyrathian that lasts to this day.